


Come To Me

by talkingtoangxls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Oneshot, Songfic, Weddings, Will has a cat named Poppy, as in Will and Nico adopt not one of them gets adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtoangxls/pseuds/talkingtoangxls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of mortal!Solangelo's life together. Inspired by Come To Me by The Goo Goo Dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come To Me

**Author's Note:**

> The song this is based off of is here! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4m2R6CLkvyQ

**_Fortune teller said I'd be free  
_ _And that's the day you came to me_**

Nico just wanted to go home.

He'd had to work overtime, and hadn't eaten since lunch. He was sitting in a Chinese restaurant, waiting for his order to be ready, and all he wanted was to go back to his apartment and collapse on his couch with his food and an episode of some show that he had probably seen at least a few times before.

Eventually, his food was finished. He took the bag and thanked the hostess, making the trek home through the streets of Manhattan. Once home, he kicked off his shoes and went to his bedroom, peeling off his work clothes and putting on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He settled back into his sofa with his General Tso's chicken, channel surfing until he settled on a rerun of Forensic Files. He devoured his food, and was left with empty containers and a couple fortune cookies.

He cracked one of them, putting the little paper to the side while he ate the cookie, cleaning up his mess as he did so. When he sat back down he cracked the second one and read both fortunes, the wafer crunching between his teeth. The first one read, _"A new relationship is about to blossom. You will be blessed."_ The second, _"Soon, a visitor shall delight you."_

"Yeah right," he muttered, scoffing and rolling his eyes. "What a load of shit."

Nico turned his TV off, getting ready to go to bed, when he heard someone stomping down the hallway.

"Poppy! Poppy, come here, you brat. Get back here!" He could tell that the other man was trying to be quiet, considering the time, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it. Nico debated in his head for a moment before sighing and opening the door, ready to help.

A grey tabby cat made her way cautiously closer to him, and he held his hand out for her to sniff, hopefully distracting her long enough so her owner could grab her. She meowed in protest when he did, picking her up quickly and holding her tight so she wouldn't get away again.

"You little shit," he mumbled to her, stroking his fingers in the fur in her side.

The other man seemed to notice Nico for the first time, his blond hair falling in his face a little.

"She's cute," he said, unable to think of anything else to say. The only thoughts going through his head at that moment were, _'Holy shit, I'm gay.'_

The man in front of him was gorgeous, his blue eyes standing out from his freckled, tanned skin. He was wearing a dark grey hoodie and a pair of black and red shorts, and not wearing any shoes. Nico could tell he had cat hair stuck to his clothes.

"Thanks. She likes to escape whenever I open the door," he said, smiling lightly and shifting the cat in his arms. "I'm Will, by the way. I don't think we've ever met." He held out his hand, and Nico shook it.

"Nico. I think I'd remember a face like that if we had," he said, immediately flushing and regretting it. "Your, ah -- your cat I mean. She's adorable." He moved his hand to pet her head, and she nuzzled into it.

Will was smiling, and trying not to giggle like a schoolgirl. "Well, I'm sure if she could speak, she'd thank you, but she can't, so I'll say it -- on her behalf, of course."

"Of course," Nico said quickly, giving a nervous smile.

There was a moment of awkward silence as they pet Will's cat before he spoke up again. "Well, thank you. I should be getting home, it's pretty late. I'll see you around?" He had an almost hopeful expression on his face, and Nico felt his stomach flutter.

"Uh-- Yeah, yeah. Sure. Have a good night," he said, stepping back into his apartment.

"You too," Will said, starting back down the hallway to go back down to his apartment.

Nico shut the door, locking it and slumping against it.

 

**_I'll take you back where you belong  
And this will be your favorite song_ **

Will hobbled up the stairs, his legs shaking in protest. Nico trudging behind him, asking "Why did we decide on a place on the third floor, with no elevator?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Shut up," he replied, a smile hidden behind a box. They had convinced their friends to go home, and that they could finish bringing their belongings up themselves, so it was just the two of them.

Nico dropped his box next to the door, groaning as he was finally freed. Will put his box on top of that one, going to sit on the couch that was still in the middle of the room. He toed his shoes off, watching Nico as he pulled off his jacket and locked the door to their apartment. He plodded over to Will, laying down with his feet hanging over the arm of the couch and his head in his boyfriend's lap. Will rested his head against the back of the couch, listening to a radio spokesperson drone on as he threaded his fingers through Nico's hair.

Will heard the familiar G-chord of the guitar, and groaned a little internally at the thought of getting up to change the station. He loved the song, but he knew Nico wasn't as fond of country music as he was -- especially cheesy songs such as the one that was on.

"Nico, let me get up. Do you want dinner? I can see if we have anything."

"No. Stay here," Nico said, bringing one of his hands up to hold onto Will's. Will gave up quickly, still tired from the day of moving.

_'So bring it on in for that angel kiss, out that feel good on my lips...'_ the radio sang.

_"'Cause you're the one I want, you're the one I need, if I was a king, baby you would be my queen,"_ Will belted out, voice off key and purposely cracking.

"What are you doing?" Nico said, staring up at his boyfriend with an amused expression on his face.

_"You're the rock to my roll, you're good for my soul, its true... I'm head over boots for you!"_

Nico laughed, bringing his hands up to Will's neck to bring his face down to kiss him. Will smiled against his lips, pulling away to look at the other.

"I was serious about dinner, though. Should we try to make something or do you want to order out?"

"Mmm, pizza? I don't think we have anything, and I'm tired anyways."

"Alright," Will said, leaning down for another kiss.

 

**_I caught you burning photographs  
_ ** **_like that could save you from your past_ **

Nico sat on the floor in front of their bedroom closet, a box in front of him and a scrapbook open, resting on his crossed legs. He was putting his things away when he came across it, tucked away in a shoebox with some other things from when he was younger.

He flipped through the pages, listening to the lining crack beneath his fingers as he looked at the pictures, emotions washing over him. There was one, in the middle of a few smaller pictures, of his mom holding him in her hospital bed, the day after he was born, his sister Bianca on their mom's other side. The two of them were smiling widely, at what Nico assumed was his dad behind the camera.

He continued going through the pictures, some of all four of them in front of a Christmas tree during the holidays over the years, others of Nico and Bianca with their one of their parents at the zoo, or at a school event, or some other thing that they all had gone to. There were some of his parents on their wedding day, and when they were dating, and when his mom was pregnant with each of them.

Nico's eyes fell on a picture where Bianca was resting her head on their mom's heavily pregnant belly, her hand resting on the young girl's head, and he lost it. Tears dripped onto the plastic lining covering the pictures, and he shoved the book off of his lap, moving to lean against the wall. He pulled his knees up to his chest, leaning his head against the wall with a quiet _'thump'_. He let the tears fall. He hadn't cried over his family's accident in years, and he couldn't avoid it anymore, so he let himself cry.

"Nico? I got the dishes situated in the kitchen, do you need any help in here?" Will walked into the room, seeing his boyfriend slumped against the wall, tears on his face.

"Ah, uh--" Nico cleared his throat, quickly reaching up to wipe his face. "No, I think I've got everything in here." His voice was thick with emotion, and he knew he couldn't hide it from Will.

"What's wrong?" he asked, padding over to where Nico's belongings were spread out. He spotted the photo album, and the pieces clicked together in his mind. "Oh... Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Nico stretched his legs out, looking Will in the face. "Nope, I've got it from here," he said, forcing a smile to his face despite the fact that he had tears in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Will asked, hesitant to leave when he knew Nico had been crying when he walked in the room. He crouched down, closing the photo album and setting it back in the box. Nico's eyes watched Will's movements, his bottom lip quivering.

"Y-yeah. I'm sure," he said, his voice cracking and another tear falling. He quickly reached up to wipe it away. Nico wasn't a fan of crying in front of people. _'It's Will. He'll understand,'_ he argued with himself. When the next tear fell, he didn't try to hide it.

"Oh, honey," Will said softly. He moved next to Nico, pulling him into his arms. Nico rested his head on Will's chest, letting everything he had been keeping in, out. He sobbed, gripping onto Will's shirt as tight as he could while Will had one hand in his hair and another rubbing his back.

"It's okay, Neeks. It's alright."

"I miss them s-so much, Will," he cried.

"I know, baby. I know you do."

Will held Nico as he cried, letting the emotions that he had kept bottled up for so long finally be freed.

That night, Will held him especially tight before they fell asleep, knowing he needed it.

 

**_Come to me with secrets bared  
I love you more, so don't be scared_ **

The weight of the box in his pocket felt like an entire person was there. Well, maybe not a _person,_ but he could definitely tell it was there.

He had kept it hidden in a rolled up pair of socks in the back of the drawer, where he knew Nico wouldn't disturb it. Will had booked dinner at the restaurant in the Empire State Building, claiming that he had gotten a pay raise, and they should go celebrate. Nico had happily agreed, and Will had planned from there.

They dressed up a little bit, wearing button downs and slacks, but casual enough to not look wildly overdressed. Nico had ordered ravioli, while Will got roasted chicken and a serving of fries to split between them.

After they finished and paid, they left and went to walk around the city for a little while, just enjoying each other's company. The sun get lower in the sky as they walked, the clouds turning fiery shades of orange and pink between the buildings. They eventually hailed a cab home, not wanting to be out too late. When they got home, Will grabbed Poppy the cat off of the back of the couch, excusing himself to change into pajamas. He brought out a small collar from its hiding place on the closet floor inside a pair of shoes he never wore, and pulled the ring box out of his pocket. He used a piece of twine he had from a package he had received once to loosely tie the ring to the spot where a leash would go, and secured the collar around his cat's neck.

He pulled off his button down and slipped into a black t-shirt, leaving his slacks on, and left the bedroom, Poppy in his arms.

He set her down on the arm of the couch, taking a seat next to Nico and throwing an arm around his shoulders. He pressed a soft kiss into his boyfriend's cheek, watching the cat closely.

"Should we find something on TV, or do you want to put a movie in?" Nico asked, smiling at Will, unaware of what was about to happen.

"We can look for something and if there's nothing on we can find a movie." Nico nodded, resting his head on Will's shoulder and picking up the remote from next to him.

Will started gesturing for Poppy to come to him, making a clicking noise with his tongue. She walked across the couch cushion and onto Nico, stopping to settle on his lap. He smiled down at her, fingers going to pet her and fiddle with the new collar.

"I haven't seen this one before. When did you g--," he faltered as he turned the collar, noticing the ring tied to it. "Will..."

Will slid off of the couch, hands pulling at the ring as he made his way down onto one knee.

"Poppy was the whole reason we met in the first place, so I thought this would be fitting," he started, a nervous smile on his face. "I know you don't like sappy things, so I'm going to try to keep this short. Nico, meeting you in that hallway three years and four and a half months ago was one of the best things that could ever happen to me, and I'm so glad we went on that first date two weeks later. I would be even more glad if I could spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Nico was speechless, tears in his eyes and his hands frozen somewhere between the cat and his face. All he could manage was a nod and a smile, and a whispered _'yes'_ with a great amount of effort.

Will grinned, tears stinging his own eyes as he slipped the simple band onto Nico's finger, kissing him happily. The cat between them purred as they cried and exchanged loving words.

 

**_Today's the day I'll make you mine  
so get me to the church on time_ **

Hazel pulled at his tie, straightening it as well as she could.

"You're going to be fine. You've been waiting for this day for so long, you're not gonna forget anything. Okay?" She gave Nico a supportive smile, and he nodded, bringing a shaking hand up to rub at the back of his neck.

"I just want this day to go well, y'know?"

"I know. It _will._ Everything will be fine."

He nodded again, rubbing his hands together and watching himself in the mirror. His half-sister stood next to him, dark skin a stark contrast to his naturally paler tone. She looked beautiful in her dress, her mom having helped with choosing a dress for her, since Nico was no good at fashion.

The colors chosen for the wedding were yellow and white, with black detailing where they felt it was necessary. Nico wore a black tux with a white shirt, a grey vest, and a yellow tie. Hazel wore a yellow knee-length dress, paired with a pair of black pumps.

Their father walked into the room then, stopping to look at his children. They were drastically different, having different mothers and being raised differently, but he could see how alike they were in so many ways. He walked and stood behind Nico, placing his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

"I am," Nico replied, a smile lighting up his face at his father's support.

"If you're not, I need to know, because as your dad I feel like it's my responsibility to drive the getaway car," he said, obviously joking.

"Dad!" Hazel exclaimed, while Nico closed his eyes and laughed, nerves slowly melting away.

"I'm ready. Trust me."

Nico had chosen Hazel and Reyna as his 'groomsmen', while Will had chosen his siblings, Austin and Kayla. Hazel walked first, with Austin, Kayla and Reyna walking together next.

Will saw Nico in his tux for the first time, and he felt tears in his eyes at the fact that the day they had been planning for a year was finally there and it was _real_ , and gods did Nico look good in that. Everyone stood and watched the two men embrace, whispering to each other before Nico took Will's arm, and they started down the isle together.

They wrote their own vows. Nico's was somewhat short and definitely sweet and a little repetitive because he was nervous and going from memory, but Will found it endearing, and smiled the whole way through.

Will's speech to Nico was long-winded and emotional, and brought Nico to tears. Will wiped them away with his thumb, eyes never leaving his face.

They exchanged rings with shaking hands and grinning faces, cheeks almost hurting in the best way.

"Do you, Will, take Nico to be your wedded husband, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love him faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Nico, take Will to be your wedded husband, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love him faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom."

Will grabbed Nico's face in his hands, kissing him passionately while their friends and family cheered. Nico smiled against his husband's lips, loving the sound of that in his head. He wrapped one of his arms around Will's midsection, the other going to rest on his chest.

"I present to you the newly married couple, Will and Nico!"

 

**_When we're old and near the end  
We'll go home and start again_ **

"Hey, little one," Nico mumbled as the tiny bundle of blankets was put into his arms. The nurse smiled at him, ensuring he held his new daughter right before leaving him to bond with her. Will held their other daughter, the biggest smile Nico had ever seen on his face. His thumb brushed the baby girl's cheek, and he leaned down to gently kiss her forehead.

They sat next to each other in the bed, their baby girls in their arms.

"Would you mind taking a picture of us?" Will asked a nurse, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He rested his head against Nico's, positioning the babies so the camera would catch their faces. He thanked her, taking his phone back and admiring the photo before setting it on the bed in front of him.

"Should we get ready to go home?" Nico asked, the question aimed at Will but his eyes staring at the baby in his arms. Will nodded, getting off of the bed. The nurse picked up the car seats, helping them get the girls buckled into them.

The ride home was stressful for Nico, who was driving, while Will sat in the back seat between the girls. He cooed at them and let them hold onto his fingers the whole way home.

They unlocked their door to find their family in their living room, a hand painted banner reading _'Welcome home Bianca and Silena!'_ hanging above their couch.            

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired after I saw The Goo Goo Dolls for the first time with my mom (10/10 would definitely do again) and this song really stuck with me, so I turned it into a fic! I hope you're happy with it, because I think I am :) The babies names were obviously nods to Bianca di Angelo and Silena Beauregard. The song in the second part was Head Over Boots by Jon Pardi. Feel free to drop a comment (I reply to all comments, if I can!) or leave kudos! 
> 
> Please note: this work can be found on other websites such as Wattpad and Quotev under the same screen name (talkingtoangxls).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story nor the book series that they come from. Not affiliated with Rick Riordan or Disney-Hyperion. I do not own the songs mentioned in this story nor do I claim to.


End file.
